


Sharing is Caring.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kozume Kenma, Dildos, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kennedy's first threesome, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Kuroo isn't jealous of the happiness Kenma gets to experience by dating literal sunshine. He isn't.But things get so damn confusing when Shouyou keeps leaving little touches and kisses on him.or: Kennedy wants more KuroKenHina/KuroHina content so she wrote it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 319





	Sharing is Caring.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna post this till AtsuHina reached 1000 fics... but I reached 200 followers on Twitter and I promised to drop this if I did. 🥳 
> 
> I'm learning how to tag so bear with me okay? Also this is my first fic that isn't AtsuHina so I hope you guys enjoy :3
> 
> Thank you all for the support! 🥰

Throughout his whole life, Kuroo had witnessed Kenma’s growth. Was it an amazing journey? No, not really. Kenma grew up, but he never outgrew his video games or his disdain of all things that required much physical effort. Not until he met Hinata Shouyou, did Kuroo finally see real growth coming from Kenma.

The little Chibi-chan managed to do what Kuroo had never been able to. He managed to get Kenma to enjoy volleyball, to want to play. Heck, the little tangerine had even managed to get Kenma’s money from his first developed game so that he could go to Brazil. Hinata had refused the money but Kenma had already bought him his plane and gotten him a modest apartment in Rio.

Kuroo had grown up with Kenma. But Kenma had grown with Shouyou.

It seemed to Kuroo that that was the effect Hinata had on everyone that surrounded him. Hinata, who had to trip over himself to get people to notice him in high school, was now Ninja Shouyou, and people would trip over themselves to please him. Kuroo had to admit that back in his high school, he had had his share of fantasies involving the orange head. He had told this to Bokuto once, when he was tipsy, and the owl responded, “Yeah, I mean who didn’t?”

His thoughts were revolving around this when the man he was just thinking about walks through the door of Kenma’s apartment.

“Welcome home,” Kenma says softly from the couch, not looking up from his game. Hinata bends down and gives Kenma a kiss on his hair before he moves to the 

kitchen with the bags he’s carrying. Hinata smiles when he sees Kuroo working at the table, but Kuroo doesn’t look at him. Kuroo is sporting a slight frown that gives him a little wrinkle on his otherwise smooth forehead. How can Kenma prefer a video game over kissing Hinata?

Kuroo liked to believe he wasn’t jealous of Kenma for getting kisses like that from Hinata.

Kenma, who was his best friend in the whole word. Kenma, who was probably the smartest person he knew. Kenma, who he was currently staying with, at his spacious two-bedroom apartment while his recently bought home was getting repainted. Kenma, who got to share a bed with Shouyou every night.

His little jealous thought rant was cut short because Hinata stands in front of him, bend down and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that,” without saying anything else, Hinata proceeds to unpack what he assumes is dinner and starts setting it all on the kitchen counter.

Kuroo realizes that from his position on the couch, Kenma witnessed all of this.

God, he can’t wait for his house to be done in a week.

* * *

For the next four days, the touches from Shouyou keep up.

There are the little kisses on the cheek when Kuroo rises from bed to get a cup of coffee before taking a shower. There are also the small, lingering touches to his forearm when they’re cooking together. Kenma never joins them to cook, so they always end up doing it alone. Shouyou always smiles at him fondly whenever he sees him, and Kuroo should not find all of this so goddamn attractive, but he does.

All of this isn’t good for Kuroo’s heart; however, it is so much worse because all those secret touches and kisses and small smiles in the early mornings are getting into his dreams. Dreams that somehow always end up with Kuroo in between Hinata’s legs, ramming himself into the smaller man, who keeps moaning “ _Kuroo-san, yes, Kuroo-san right there! Oh, Kuroo, faster, harder, Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo!”_

He’s taking so many cold showers, he’s afraid he might catch a cold.

On the fifth day, Kuroo can’t bear the guilt of lusting after his best friend’s boyfriend. He decides that since Hinata is away at a game and won’t be home till later on, he might as well come clean with Kenma and face the consequences.

“Kenma, we need to talk.”

Kenma doesn’t look up at Kuroo, too engrossed in beating a level on his Switch, “mmmm?”

“It’s about Hinata.” Now this gathers Kenma’s attention and he puts the device down, after pausing his game.

“What about Shouyou?”

Kuroo sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Uh, well, I think Shouyou’s been flirting with me.”

Kenma keeps staring at Kuroo, his eyes and face conveying nothing of his emotions, so Kuroo continues, “It’s just little things he does. Like the kisses and touches and everything and I just felt like you needed to know. I know he got used to the western way of affection from his time in Brazil, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with how he interacts with me. So, you can, you know, say something to him, maybe?”

“Is he making you uncomfortable?”

“NO,” Kuroo answers way too quickly, shaking his head, “It’s just that, he’s your boyfriend Kenma. I don’t want to overstep.”

“Kuroo, you’re stupid.” Kuroo gapes at his best friend because wow okay rude much Kenma? The pudding glares a little but continues saying, “Shouyou wants you to fuck him.”

What. The. Fuck.

How the fuck can Kenma be so calm about his boyfriend wanting to fuck his best friend but Kenma says, “In fact, we both want you to fuck us. We’ve been talking about it for a while, but Shouyou thought he should test the waters first. See if you liked him like that. I mean, he knows you and I used to fuck around, but he wasn’t sure if you’d be into him.”

This makes Kuroo’s brain short circuit, “you guys want WHAT?!?”

“We want to have a threesome.” Kenma looks up at the door where Shouyou is now walking in.

“KENMA! I told you not to tell him so bluntly!”

Shouyou takes off his shoes and drops his volleyball bag by the door. He’s still in his uniform but moves over to the couch where Kenma is and sits next to pudding head, who grumbles about him being a little smelly.

“I told you I had it under control!” Hinata says against Kenma’s neck, where his face is slowly becoming redder, refusing to look at Kuroo. Kenma kisses the top of Shouyou’s head and smiles.

“He thought I didn't know you were flirting with him.” At that Shouyou snorts a little and his gaze finally meets Kuroo’s. There’s fire in Hinata’s eyes and Kuroo can’t help but wonder if he was dreaming.

His best friend, who he had sex in the past, and his best friend’s boyfriend, who he constantly fantasized about wanted to have a threesome.

“So, wanna do it?” Kuroo is sitting on the armchair opposite of where the couple is, but Hinata is close to his face as he says this. Kuroo can’t help but melt with the way those brown eyes devour him.

“You guys can go ahead; I need to finish this level tonight. I’ll catch up to you,” says Kenma but the way he moves forward to rest his elbows on his knees to cover his erection says that they’ll be joined sooner rather than later.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK,_ is all Kuroo is capable of thinking as Hinata grabs his hand and starts moving him towards Kenma’s and his bedroom.

They reach the bedroom and Shouyou pushes Kuroo onto the bed, straddling him. He seems to really want Kuroo but is holding back for some reason. Kuroo puts his hands under Shouyou’s shirt and settles his head right next to his ear, “I really want you, Shouyou.”

That seems to break any barrier between them. Shouyou unbuttons Kuroo’s dress shirt and starts peppering kisses all over his neck. He bites a little at the left side on his neck and starts sucking lightly.

A moan escapes Kuroo and he decides Shouyou has way too many clothes on. He reaches his hands to the bottom of Shouyou’s Jackals shirt and pulls it over his head. He reaches for the shorts next, pulling them down along with Shouyou’s underwear. Kuroo whines a little when he sees Shouyou’s erection. That has got to be the prettiest cock he has seen in his life.

Kuroo decides it’s time to be really bold and lick a stripe from the base to the head of Shouyou’s cock. Shouyou groans a little and the moans when Kuroo starts kissing up his stomach, licking over his nipples.

The bedroom door opens, and Kenma walks in. He takes in the sight in front of him, nods in approval and goes to the little bedside table drawer, looking for something.

Kuroo had been a little distracted by Kenma, but his attention goes back to Shouyou when he starts removing his belt and palms him through his pants. Shouyou squeezes him a little but doesn’t make a move to remove Kuroo’s pants.

“Uh, god Shouyou, please.”

“You’re so polite when your cock is in somebody else hand, Kuroo-san,” Shouyou smiles deviously, but inserts his hand inside of Kuroo’s underwear, “I like it better when you take what you want, though.”

Kuroo snaps with those words and gets out of his pants, roughly shoving Shouyou on the bed. He gets on top of the smaller man and kisses him for the first time ever. Really kisses him. Shouyou is a little lost in it but his hand never stops pumping him.

Kuroo can’t take it anymore. He needs to be inside Shouyou, or he’ll die, he’s sure of that. He tells this to the tangerine who reaches into the same drawer Kenma had rummaged through and pulls a bottle of lube.

“Shit,” Shouyou says, “we’re out of condoms.”

Kuroo knew something will mess up the night, guess this was it, until Shouyou says, “Do you mind, Kuroo-san? Kenma and I are clean, and I’m pretty sure you are too, but if you mind, we can stop…”

“I don’t mind, Shouyou,” he says quickly, “get over here and lemme give it to you raw.” Shouyou nods eagerly, going back under Kuroo.

Kuroo grabs the lube, slicks his fingers and rubs at Shouyou’s entrance. He kisses Shouyou at the same time he inserts two fingers and begins thrusting in and out of him. This continues for a couple of minutes until Shouyou starts mumbling, “more, Kuroo, please,” in between kisses. Kuroo inserts a third finger and begins searching for Shouyou’s prostate as he stretches him out to take his cock.

When he finds it, Shouyou moans louder than he has all night, “Kuroo, please, give me your cock now, I need it. Please!” And he’s asking so nicely, Kuroo can’t deny him. He slicks his erection with lube and slowly rubs at Shouyou’s entrance before letting the head in. Shouyou lets out a little whine but wraps his legs around Kuroo’s waist and pushes him in all the way.

Kuroo forgets to breathe. He’s so ready to start thrusting into Shouyou when a moan from the other side of the room makes them stop. They both turn to find Kenma fucking himself with a pink dildo.

“Kenma, take that out of your ass and a come sit on me, I’ll fuck you,” says Shouyou and Kuroo moans, “Kuroo, move.”

Kuroo starts thrusting in and out Shouyou but stops when Kenma is next to the bed. Kuroo reaches for Kenma’s ass and takes out the pink dildo, which has Kenma moaning. Kuroo reaches for the bottle of lube next to him and pumps Shouyou’s erection after covering it with lube.

Kenma climbs onto Shouyou’s lap and in one swift move he has Shouyou completely inside him. The moans that come out of all three men are so loud Kuroo’s pretty sure the whole neighborhood can hear them.

Kuroo then begins thrusting into Shouyou again while Kenma hops up and down Shouyou’s cock. Shouyou looks like he’s in heaven and even though Kuroo can’t see Kenma’s face he can tell Kenma is very much enjoying himself by the noises coming out of his mouth.

Maybe that’s what does it. Knowing that his two lovers are very content at the moment, because Kuroo feels the tell-tale signs of his incoming orgasm.

“Shou, Kenma, I’m gonna—” He begins thrusting like crazy into Shouyou, hitting that sweet spot more often than not. He reaches over to Kenma’s cock and start pumping him in time with his thrusts into Shouyou.

Kenma starts moaning, “yes, yes, right there Shouyo, Kuroo keep pumping god, fuck I’m gonna cum—”

Kenma releases all over Shouyou’s chest and Kuroo’s hand but before Kenma can collapse, Shouyou holds him up with one strong arm. Shouyou gives a sharp thrust up while Kuroo moves forward inside him and Kuroo can tell Shouyou is coming by the way he clenches around him.

With that, Kuroo releases himself inside Shouyou.

Moments after the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, Kuroo slips out of Shouyou and settles on the bed. Kenma gets off of Shouyou and lays next Kuroo, leaving Kuroo in between the pair.

Kenma gently runs a hand through Kuroo’s head, while Shouyou settles on Kuroo’s chest looking up at him with stars in his eyes. Kuroo smiles at Kenma and then looks down at Shouyou and gives him a little kiss on his forehead.

“You two are amazing. Thank you,” Kuroo says.

“So,” Shouyou says, “what do you say this becomes a recurring sensation?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments or come talk to me on Twitter @kennedydreyar :3


End file.
